Puffle
'Puffle '''is the Penguin's down special move in Ultimate Company Smackdown. The Penguin picks up a random puffle, or drops the puffle if it already has one. Each puffle has a different effect that helps the Penguin in some way. The puffles have different rarities, and the rarest are the most useful. While using Blue Propeller Cap, if the Penguin has a puffle, the puffle will disappear. This is due to puffles not being able to be worn while a penguin flies with the propeller cap in Club Penguin. Puffles disappear when the Penguin is KO'd, or when they've taken 70 damage since getting the puffle. Puffles Common Blue The Penguin's standard special turns into Beach Ball. With Beach Ball, the Penguin throws a big beach ball that bounces around, hitting people and doing 4 damage. The beach ball disappears after ten seconds. A fully charged Beach Ball will send out several beach balls. Beach balls can also hurt the Penguin. Black The Penguin's standard special turns into O-Berry. O-Berry sends out an O-berry that goes straight into the black puffle's mouth. After this happens, the black puffle flies in a circle while on fire, dealing 5 damage. A fully charged O-Berry makes the puffle eats ten O-berries, and the puffle will do a wider-ranged, more powerful fire attack that does 14 damage. Brown The Penguin's forward smash becomes an attack where he punches forward a plasma ball, shocking anyone and doing 16 damage. Green Unlike the other puffles, this puffle does not disappear when the Penguin uses his up special. In fact, the green puffle increases the power of this move by 5, and the puffle will also fly with his own cap next to the Penguin, dealing 2 damage each hit. Orange When shielding, the Penguin will duck under a box instead of the normal shield. This box disappears after being hit with 50 damage. Purple While using any move, the purple puffle blows a bubble that floats up to the top of the screen, unless popping on an enemy, where it will do 1 damage. During the Final Smash, the puffle blows five bubbles per second. Pink Every second, the Penguin will be healed of 1 damage. Red While using Green Bobsled, before being launched, the bobsled will be in a large cannon. This cannon increases the power of the bobsled/ice trail by 4. Yellow The Penguin's neutral attack is a paint blob projectile that does 6 damage. White The ice trail created by Green Bobsled does 15 more damage, and also more knockback. Uncommon Bat While using Green Propeller Cap, the bat puffle will pull you up with its tail, increasing the height of the move and allowing more hits. Bird The Penguin's neutral special is holding up a cuckoo clock that the bird puffle comes out of, doing 19 damage. Blue Border Collie The Penguin's neutral attack is holding up the collie, who does an attack with his tongue that does 20 damage. Cat The Penguin gains the ability to wall jump, and the unique ability to wall climb. Chicken This puffle, unlike the other puffles, separates itself from the Penguin after its grabbed and becomes an item. While thrown, the puffle swings around, with two stirring spoons sticking out, doing 8 damage per hit. The puffle then comes back like a boomerang. Orange Tabby Cat The Penguin's speed is increased greatly, to the greatest speed of anyone in the game. Snowman Snowballs thrown by Snowball do 30 more damage. Rare Black T-Rex The Penguin's taunts lets out lots and lots of knockback. In addition, the Penguin becomes a heavyweight fighter, and the strength of all attacks is increased by 5. Green Dragon The Penguin can fly. Reindeer When using Green Bobsled, the bobsled becomes a sleigh that the Penguin can fly around in, ramming into people to do 7 damage. After ten seconds, if the sleigh hasn't been launched, it will launch itself. Black Unicorn Shielding has no limits, even able to block Final Smashes. Also, all attacks do 2 more damage. Super Rare Gold All of the Penguin's attacks emit golden dust, that does 40 damage. In addition, smash attacks and a fully charged Green Bobsled will have an explosive effect that does 50 damage and undeniable knockback. The golden puffle can also be used to block attacks. Rainbow The Penguin can fly, glide, and wall jump. When he moves, he emits rainbow energy that does 30 damage. Manual Description ''"Grab a puffle! Try your luck, experimenting with different colors for different effects. If you're super lucky, you can even fly!" Origin Puffles are creatures that can be adopted in Club Penguin. Each puffle has different skills or hobbies, reflected in the ability they give the Penguin. Category:Other